


Unexpected Phone Call

by SunYiJie



Series: Bucket List Prompts [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Implied Take-down, Implied Violence, Kaito and Shinichi know each other, Kidnapping, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunYiJie/pseuds/SunYiJie
Summary: '“Conan-kun? Is that you? I’m with K- Kaitou Kid. He’s not conscious. We were taken somewhere. I think they…” The sound she made might’ve been a sob. “I think they hurt Tousan.'Oneshot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer.

Shinichi was glaring at Heiji when his phone rang.

He glanced at the string of ####### that was on the screen. _That could really only be one person._

Grimacing and never taking his eyes off the grinning idiot, he answered.

“What the heck do you want Kuroba. I’m busy.”

There was silence on the other end.

“Unless you’re bleeding out, I don’t want to hear it.”

Nothing.

“I am hanging up on you.” He threatened, getting slightly worried now.

All he could hear were stuttered breaths.

“Kaito?”

“...Conan-kun?” He froze. That… couldn’t be who it sounded like. If he.. No, he promised; He said he would never use her like that again.

“Conan-kun? Is that you? I’m with K- Kaitou Kid. He’s not conscious. We were taken somewhere. I think they…” The sound she made might’ve been a sob. “I think they hurt Tousan; they hit him. Kid gave me his phone before he, before he - “ She started to hyperventilate.

“Ran!” Hattori jerked. “Ran- n-neechan, It’s going to be okay. Who grabbed you?” His eyes widened as he pulled out his phone, making to call the police. Shinichi waved his phone down.

“Um, two men; I think. They were wearing black, and their eyes - “ She audibly shuddered. ”They were so cold. I want to go home. Oh gods…” She was crying again.

He looked at Hattori and mouthed, ‘Black org’. He cursed. Shinichi turned his attention back to the phone.

“Ran-neechan, did one of them have long hair? Was it blonde?”

“Y-yes, I think so.” She was calming down. “I think the other man was shorter, but I-I don’t know. It was so fast.” His small fists clenched.

 _Crap, it’s too soon; we’re not ready._ He looked up at Hattori.

“Call Hakuba. It looks like we’re telling him earlier than planned.” He brought his phone back to his mouth. “Ran, is Ku- is Kid alright? Check his pulse; is he bleeding anywhere?”

“I don’t - I can’t -”

“Ran-neechan, breathe. Just go closer to him. Put your fingers on his neck. Can you feel his pulse?”

A pause.

“Yes. Yes, he’s alive.” He could hear congested relief in her voice. He agreed wholeheartedly.

“Alright.” He took a deep breath. To his left, Hattori was arguing with someone, presumably Hakuba.

“Now, he’s wearing his suit, right? Look him over; Do you see any blood?” Her response was faster this time.

“No, it looks like he’s fine. I think they might have drugged him. He was - Oh! He’s moving!” Shinichi heard a faint groan in the background. Hattori tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up into a worried expression.

“Hakuba’s coming. We’re going to have to meet him about halfway, though. He’s in Ekoda.”

“Ekoda?” He shook his head. “No, just tell him to meet us at Kuroba Kaito’s house. They’re classmates right?” He spoke over Hattori opening his mouth to ask a question. “No, don’t - I’ll explain on the way. Just text him.” He nodded reluctantly. Shuffling through the speaker drew him back.

“Ran?”

"Nope, me this time Tantei-kun.” His voice was hoarse. “Your neechan’s fine, for now anyway. She’s checking out the room for anything we can use. I don’t have much mobility right now, Tantei-kun. I hope you have contingency plans?”

“Yes, we’re moving in now. Jodie-sensei’s not quite here yet, but I’ll leave her a message assuming she’s still on the plane.” His eyes flickered up to Hattori, and he handed him the Conan phone. He started tapping away again. “We’ve already called Hakuba, and we’re meeting him at your house.” Hattori choked, and he ignored him. “We’re going to have to break in.” Kaito snorted.

“As amusing as that would be, you won’t need to. I have a spare key under the mat.” Shinichi grinned a moment.

“Not very secure.”

“Detective,” he sounded wry, “I’m not overly worried about people who need a key to get into my house.” That was… fairly true actually. He sobered.

“I have to hang up on you. We won’t have service on the train.” He deliberated for a moment, “Watch over her, please. I’m trusting you.”

“Thief’s honor.” He swore, and then his voice softened. “And keep yourself safe, Shinichi.” Ran must have been out of earshot.

“Likewise, Thief.” He hung up. He looked up at Hattori. “Let’s go. I don’t want to leave them in their clutches any longer than necessary.”

They took off for the station.

**Author's Note:**

> I may change this into a multi-chapter. Not sure yet. Enjoy for now anyway.


End file.
